World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled
by Samhoku
Summary: Lynsie is in Narnia. But is also in the Real World. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie was with Peter. She could feel that something was going on. She smiled at Peter, "Hey I need to go somewhere for a minute."

Peter smiled, "Okay."

Lynsie walked away and went to her room. She closed her eyes and prayed to Aslan. When she opened them she was hurtling towards the water. She yelled, "CRAPPEN CRAP!"

* * *

><p>Caspian heard someone yelling something about Crap. He and Edmund looked overboard.<p>

Edmund beamed, "Lynsie!"

Lynsie looked up and glared at Edmund, "Okay Mr. Get me up there before I rip your head off."

Caspian went down and got her, "You okay Lynsie?"

Lynsie said, "Yes. I am find. No thanks to you."

Caspian blinked.

Edmund snickered.

Eustace said arrogantly, "Who is this? Is this a wench?"

Lucy whacked Eustace, "Eustace!"

Lynsie's eyes narrowed, "Who is this?"

Edmund said, "This is our cousin Eustace."

Lynsie said, "I say we throw him overboard."

Caspian grinned at Repacheip.

Eustace walked away with dignity.

Lynsie shouted after him, "You need a good kick in the pants!"

Eustace rolled his eyes and huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie and Caspian where arguing.

Edmund and Lucy where avoiding them.

Edmund said jokingly, "Lyn is taking over for Pete."

Lucy giggled.

* * *

><p>Lynsie said, "Peter would want me to have his sword."<p>

Caspian said, "He gave it to me."

Lynsie said, "He would want me to have it if I came back. And I did."

Caspian rolled his eyes.

Lucy gingerly knocked on the door.

They both shouted, "WHAT?"

Lucy said softly, "Cook says Dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>Peter was looking for Lynsie, "Lyn? Lyn? Where are you Lynsie?"<p>

* * *

><p>Lynsie could here Peter. She disappeard all the sudden and showed up in front of Peter, "I am here."<p>

Peter hugged her, "I was worried. Come eat."

Lynsie nodded and followed him. This would be a very interesting world jumping.


	3. Chapter 3

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie soon left Peter again and was back in Narnia.

Lucy hugged Lynsie, "Lyn! Are you okay?"

Lynsie said, "I am sorry that I scared you."

Lucy said, "Its okay Lyn."

* * *

><p>Lynsie heard metal crashing. She went out to see Edmund and Caspian play fighting.<p>

Lynsie watched them. In her heart she missed Peter being there. He would have enjoyed this.

She heard in her minds ear that someone was calling her. She left and was back in America

* * *

><p>Pete was looking for Lynsie. It was dark out, "Lyn?"<p>

Lynsie walked up behind him and hugged him, "Hey Pete."

Peter smiled and turned, "You are a hard girl to find."

Lynsie laughed softly.

Peter said, "Its time for bed Lyn."

Lynsie nodded and went to bed. When Peter fell asleep she left and went back to Narnia.

* * *

><p>Caspian and Edmund where congratulating each other.<p>

Lynsie came out and patted Edmund on the back, "Good job."

Edmund said, "Thanks Lyn."

Lynsie said to Caspian, "You did good too. You where closely matched."

Caspian smiled slightly, "How is Peter?"

Lynsie said, "He misses his siblings."


	4. Chapter 4

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie was with Lucy.

Lucy said, "We are going unto a Island."

Lynsie said uneasily, "I dont like it. It looks to quite. There is no Narnian Flag."

Edmund raised his eyebrows, "Creepy."

Lynsie gave him a look, "Ed."

Edmund laughed.

Lynsie pushed Edmund into the water, "Overboard you go."

Edmund hit the water with both his feet straight down. He swam back up and glared at Lynsie, "Thanks Lyn."

Lucy was laughing crazily.

Caspian came out and asked, "Where is Edmund? What was that splash?"

Lynsie said with mock seriousness, "There is a Merman in the water."

Caspian looked down and his eyes got big with restrained laughter.

Edmund growled and he said, "Throw me a rope so I can get up!"

Lucy giggled.

* * *

><p>Peter was looking for Lynsie. It was morning, "Lynn? Lynn?"<p>

He wondered where she went.

All the sudden he saw Aslan. Peter stopped and stared at the Lion, "Aslan."

Aslan said, "Lynsie is going to Narnia. She will be back soon. And the next time...You are going with her."

Peter looked at the ground, "Yes Aslan."

Aslan looked up at the sky. The sun was just coming over the horizon, "Good bye Peter."

When Peter looked up Aslan was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie was in the Bell area with Edmund and Lucy.

Lynsie said, "I still dont like it...especially not with Sparky standing guard."

Eustace called in, "I heard that!"

Lynsie replied irritably, "It was meant for you to hear!"

Edmund chuckled.

Lucy said, "Hush. Both of you."

Suddenly they where surrounded by people just as Caspian said, "Slave drivers."

They heard a girlish scream which made them all freeze.

Lynsie said angered, "Eustace you buffoon!"

Eustace flinched and looked at them. His eyes where saying that he was sorry.

There was a sound that sounded like thunder and Lynsie was gone.

* * *

><p>Lynsie showed up in a graveyard. A family graveyard.<p>

Lynsie said under her breath, "What a cheery place."

Aslan was in front of her.

Lynsie gasped and bowed, "Aslan."

Aslan said, "Peter is going back with you."

Lynsie looked up and asked, "Where do I find Peter?"

Aslan said, "He is with me."

Peter walked up to Lynsie and hugged her, "Hey Lyn. I guess I do get to go back after all."

Lynsie sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "Good."

* * *

><p>The slave drivers where looking all over in fear. One of them said, "The sky is clear."<p>

The other said, "Maybe it was the mist."

The next shuddered.

Eustace looked at Lucy and mouthed, "Mist?"

Lucy shrugged.

* * *

><p>Edmund growled in frustration, "One minutes Lynn was there and the next she is gone! I dont understand..."<p>

Caspian said, "Aslan took her...I wonder why."

Edmund sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands, "What will I tell Pete if we cant find her?"

Suddenly Peter was in the room with Lynsie.

Peter said, "You wont have to tell me anything."

The Lost Lord #1 gasped and fell slightly, "High King Peter."

Caspian caught the Lost One, "Its okay."

Lynsie smiled at Edmund and Caspian, "See. I am safe."

A guard walked by and stopped. He stared, "Didn't we only have 3 people in there?"

Caspian grabbed the guard and slammed him against the rails, "You say anything and I will break your neck."

The guard spat in his face causing Caspian to let go.

A girl came out of nowhere and attacked the guard.

Two guards came, "Briar got loose!"

Briar had her chains wrapped around the guards neck and was choking him. She hissed in his ear, "Do not spit on the King."

The two guards pulled Briar off.

Lynsie looked shocked. She looked at Caspian.

Caspian said, "Wow."

A different guard took the duty and stood watch.

Caspian asked the guard, "Who is that?"

The guard said, "She is a Rebel. She thinks the islands should have Narnian rule. A rouge. She was a slave on a Galley ship. She has killed 100 of our men single handed."


	6. Chapter 6

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Caspian and them where let out. Caspian nodded to Edmund.

Edmund attacked the guard and took the keys.

Caspian said, "Let Briar out."

Peter said uneasily, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Lynsie looked at Peter, "Heck yeah! Let her out."

Edmund ran down the isle. He threw the keys to Briar and attacked her guard.

Briar grinned, "Thank you King." She unlocked her cell and tied the guard up that Edmund attacked, "Thankee mate."

Edmund caught the keys that Briar threw and they both ran back to the others. Edmund threw the keys to Caspian, "Here."

Caspian started trying to unlock the cuffs, "Peter please help me."

Peter unlocked Caspian's, "There you go."

They started helping with the fight that was going on outside.

* * *

><p>Briar sneaked Gale unto the ship. Briar said, "Its okay little mate. Here is some apples. Now quick hide!"<p>

Gale got into the barrel.

Edmund said, "Briar who are you talking to?"

Briar spun and tried to look innocent, "Myself. I do it all the time."

Edmund raised his eyebrows then walked away, "Whatever you say."

Gale giggled from the barrel.

Briar whispered, "barrels dont giggle."


	7. Chapter 7

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Peter came up behind Lynsie, "Lynn?"

Lynsie looked at him, "Hi Peter."

Peter smiled and hugged her, "I am glad to be back in Narnia."

Lynsie looked sad. She said, "You know you are not staying right?"

Peter nodded slightly, "Yeah I know. You will keep...you know...World Jumping right?"

Lynsie nodded, "Yes."

Peter kissed her cheek, "Okay."

Edmund made a gagging noise.

Caspian chuckled.

Peter turned around and glared at them, "Do you two have nothing better to do?"

Brier chuckled, "No mate we don't."

Peter asked, "Why do you keep saying Mate?"

Brier said, "That my dear sir is a way of saying friend where I come from."

Peter asked again, "Are you Australian?"

Brier's eyes twinkled, "Only Aslan knows."

Lynsie grinned, "You are a interesting character."

Brier said, "I am always tilting on the edge...Like so." Brier tilted slightly making her head go sideways, "But yes I lived in Australia. But I moved when I was small...To a beautiful place called Ireland."

Peter mumbled, "That explains something."

Brier asked, "Whats that Mate?"

Lynsie laughed softly, "He just insulted you."

Brier shrugged, "Oi. I dont care." She leaned on Edmund, "Throw me off the ship King."

Edmund rolled his eyes, "No Brier I won't."

Suddenly Eustace and Repacheap came up. Eustace knocked over the Barrel.

Brier bolted over and helped Gale out, "Oi. You okay Little Mate?"

Edmund got this dawning look on his face, "Oh thats who you where talking to."


	8. Chapter 8

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Brier was very tense when she saw the next Island, "Oh no mates I am not going on that one. Nooo. Evil it tis."

Edmund said, "Come on Brier. Surely you have not been here."

Brier looked at Edmund, "Heh. You are an Idiot. I saw two men go on the Island. Only one came out."

Edmund shrugged, "Whatever you say Brier."

They heard another thunder clap. Peter and Lynsie where gone.

* * *

><p>Lynsie looked at Peter, "I wonder why Aslan had us leave?"<p>

Peter shrugged then said, "I cant go back again can I Lyn?"

Lynsie said, "I dont know Pete...I dont know."

* * *

><p>Brier was down in the cave with Edmund and Caspian.<p>

Brier said, "Tis not safe mates."

Caspian and Edmund argued.

Lucy stood in between them, "Stop it! Both of you!"

Caspian and Lucy went back up.

Edmund looked at the gold thingy in his hand then threw it back in the water, "Why did I do that Brier?"

Brier said, "You where Tempted mate. The Mist wanted your obedience. It almost got it."

Edmund looked at Brier, "I am sorry that I did not believe you."

Brier shrugged, "Go up mate. Tis safer up there..." She looked back and saw the mist. Her eyes green eyes changed to red, "Before it comes."

Edmund went up with Brier right behind him.

* * *

><p>Lynsie was suddenly back in Narnia without warning. She was on the ship alone. She looked around.<p>

Lynsie sat down and put her head on her knees.

Brier sat down next to Lynsie, "Ello Mate."

Lynsie smiled slightly, "Hi Brier. I thought I was alone."

Brier sighed, "I am magic. I sensed someone was on the boat and left the island."

Lynsie nodded and said, "Aslan gifted it?"

Brier grinned, "Oi."

Lynsie looked at Brier, "What else can you sense?"

Brier looked at her, "You have a child."


	9. Chapter 9

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie whispered, "What?"

Briar looked at her stomach, "Oi. I am guessing you did not know?" She chuckled, "And neither does Peter? High King?"

Lynsie flushed and covered her face, "Briar!"

Briar looked at her, "Oi?"

Lynsie said, "Stop."

Briar said, "I am not trying to embarrass you mate."

Lynsie hissed, "What if Edmund and Caspian find out?"

Briar said, "If they tease you, tell me and I will beat them up. Deal? Oi?"

Lynsie giggled, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Lucy was wondering where Briar went. Edmund was going crazy looking for her. He had a strange obsession with the crazy girl.<p>

Edmund grabbed Caspian and shook him frantically, "Have. You. Seen. Briar!"

Caspian said, "Easy on. No I have not seen her Ed."

Edmund growled crazily and bolted away.

Briar popped up in front of him, "You called mate?"

Edmund jumped then hugged Briar, "You scared me! Dont you ever do that again!"

Briar rolled her eyes, "I am magic. I will leave when I want and come when I want."

Suddenly Edmund was picked up by a dragon.

Briar smiled cheerily and waved at the Dragon, "Ello Eustace Scrubb you moron!"

Lucy yelled, "ARE YOU MAD? THAT IS A **DRAGON** NOT **EUSTACE**!"


	10. Chapter 10

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

The dragon came back and Low and behold he was indeed Eustace.

Brair shook her head, "Oh Eustace you idiot."

The dragon glared at her.

Lucy giggled and hugged the Dragon, "Eustace."

Briar disappeared and went back to Lynsie.

* * *

><p>Briar said, "How ya doin' mate?"<p>

Lynsie said, "I am doing...Okay. I guess." Lynsie looked up at the sky, "I am just not sure what to think."

Briar shrugged, "I thought you knew. Sorry mate."

Lynsie said, "Its okay...Why did you become a Slave?"

Briar replied with some sadness in her voice, "An Island not far from the Lone Islands was taken over by the Slave Drivers. It became a refuge for them. Back then I was actually pretty. Oi...Look at what they did to my face." She pointed at her face then resumed her story, "I was a rebel even back then. I always believed that the Island could be free again. A man took all the girls and women for his brothel...One night I tried to kill him while he was asleep. They threw me down and cut up my face. Then they made me a slave. I killed enough people to be put on a Galley till I got to the Island you found me at."

Lynsie nodded and drew her knee's up to her chest, "I wish Peter where here."

Briar grinned, "Oi. Anyways I am going back to Edmund before he looses his mind looking for me."


	11. Chapter 11

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie knew as soon as Edmund and Caspian came on board that Briar had told them.

Edmund grinned at Lynsie, "My brother has had a little...OW" Briar had hit him in the head, "Shut up mate."

Caspian smirked and bowed, "Congratulations my Queen."

Lynsie looked at Briar, "Edmund is teasing me."

Briar said, "Oi. I know. He needs a beat down doesn't he?"

Lynsie giggled.

Edmund ran. Briar chased him.

* * *

><p>Lynsie sat next to Lucy, "How do you feel about...you know."<p>

Lucy said, "Peter is a daddy. You are going to get married right?"

Lynsie looked at the ground, "He hasn't asked."

Lucy glared at the ceiling, "He better."

Lynsie giggled, "I think he will Lucy."

Lucy said, "Good."

* * *

><p>Peter was looking for Lynsie. He went to a secret area, "Lyn?"<p>

He waited then called again, "Lyn?"

Suddenly Lynsie was next to him, "Hi Peter."

Peter smiled, "Lynsie." He hugged her, "I love you."

Lynsie smiled and said, "I have something to tell you Peter."

Peter glanced at her. She looked awful happy.

Lynsie said, "I am pregnant."

Peter stared at her then got a smile on his face, "When did you find out?" Peter held her more gently, "Was I squeezing you too tight?"

Lynsie smiled, "Briar told me. And no you where not."

Peter asked confused, "How would Briar know?"

Lynsie said, "Brair told that she is magic."

Peter grinned, "The magic group is back? Your life will be interesting my dear."

Lynsie asked, "Whys that?"

Peter said, "Remember Luna? She was magic. They are all a bit off kilter."

Lynsie rubbed her nose on his cheek, "Okay."

Peter smiled and knelt down in front of her, "Lynsie will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie stared in shock, "Yes! Yes Peter I will." She smiled hugely.

Peter stood up and hugged her, "Good. I was going to ask you for a while now."

Lynsie kissed his cheek, "I am so happy!"

Peter whispered, "Be careful in Narnia."

Lynsie nodded and stepped back once, "Bye."

Thunder clapped and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Lynsie showed up and saw that she was at a table thing. Lynsie asked, "Where are we Briar?" in a low voice.<p>

Briar said, "Magical table mate. Magic. I can feel it. Aslan...Stone table yes?"

Lynsie saw it, "Yes."

Briar grinned, "In that case..." Then she punched Edmund, "YOU IDIOT THE FOOD CANT BE POISON."

Edmund staggered back with a stunned look on his face, "Briar!"

Lynsie choked on laughter.

Caspian laughed, "Wow Briar."

They saw the blue star coming down.

Lynsie stared at it, "What on earth is that?"

Lucy said, "It appears to be a star."

They all looked at Lucy.

Lucy said, "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

They talked to Lilindal and soon they where heading towards the Mist.

Lynsie whimpered, "I dont like it."

Briar growled, "Tis evil magic."

Edmund was nursing a bruised head. He said, "By the way Briar thanks a lot for punching me in the head."

Briar smiled, "Your welcome Mate."

Edmund growled, "I was being sarcastic."

The mist flew around them. Briar tensed as she heard the slave masters around her. One part of the Mist showed her a knife. Briar collapsed on the ground and started praying to Aslan.

Edmund thought he saw the White Witch.

Briar's eyes turned Red and she could see the Mist clearly. She let out a low growl in her throat and said something in a ancient tongue.

Lynsie's heart sped up as she saw what Briar was doing. Something was wrong. So horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Helen (Peters Mom) tapped Peter's shoulder, "What is it sweetie? You seem distracted."<p>

Peter replied, "Lyn is pregnant. And I asked her to marry me."

Helen stared at her son, "Wow. That is...wonderful!"

Peter eyed his mom, "Whats wrong?"

Helen said quietly, "You are a daddy."

Peter smiled and hugged his mom, "You will be a Grandma."

* * *

><p>Lynsie and Gale where down under the deck. Lynsie could feel the baby kicking. Something was going on.<p>

"LYNSIE!"

Lynsie ran to the door.

Edmund was there. He looked relived, "Lyn. Good. Stay down here. Please."

Lynsie nodded.

Edmund looked up and said, "Bye Lyn."

Lynsie nodded again then hugged Edmund, "Edmund I will tell you this now. You where always like an annoying little brother to me."

Edmund grinned slightly, "I guess thats a good thing."

Lynsie went back to Gale, "Yep."

Suddenly the boat lurched and thunder clapped. Lynsie was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Lynsie landed on the bed next to Peter, "Ow."

Peter looked at Lynsie and sat up, "LYN!" He hugged her.

Lynsie smiled, "Aslan uh. Rescued me I guess. Edmund will be freaking out."

Peter smiled, "He always saw you as a big sister."

Lynsie rested her head on Peter's shoulder, "Love you."

Peter stroked her hair, "I love you too Lyn."

* * *

><p>Edmund was freaking out. He shook Briar, "Where is she?"<p>

Briar bit Edmund hard, "Cut it out mate!"

Edmund released her, "Where is Lyn?"

Briar replied, "Back in America probably. Cut it out!" Briar grabbed him by his shirt collar, "Calm down"

Edmund gulped, "Please dont hit me."

Briar growled and released him. She said, "We are out of the mist. She should be back soon...I feel magic...right...here" She stood in place in a spot.

Suddenly thunder clapped and Lynsie landed on Briar's head.

Briar yelled, "Ow! Lynsie!"

Lynsie giggled and got off, "Sorry Briar."

Briar grumbled, rubbed her head, and glared at the sky, "I swear..."

Edmund laughed.

Eustace sighed, "I want to come back to Narnia."

Lynsie cheered, "You're back to normal!" She hugged Eustace, "You are not a Dragon anymore!"

Eustace patted her back, "Uh. Thanks?"

Lucy smiled and hugged Lynsie, "I love you Lyn...sister in law."


	15. Chapter 15

World Jumper: Prophesy Fulfilled.

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anything or anyone.)**

Chapter

Suddenly Lynsie disappeared again.

Briar drew back to hit Edmund...just in case.

Edmund flinched, "I wont freak."

Briar grinned, "Good."

Eustace said jokingly, "Now you see her now you dont."

Edmund laughed.

Caspian smiled and looked at Aslan. Then he asked, "Where is Lyn?"

Aslan said, "Back with Peter. Where she belongs."

Caspian nodded, "Good."

Edmund nodded also.

Edmund asked, "Me and Lucy wont come back will we?"

Aslan shook his head.

Caspian sighed.

* * *

><p>Lynsie showed up next to Peter, "Pete!" She hugged him, "Peter!"<p>

Peter kissed her, "Lyn!"

Lynsie giggled, "I am back!"

Peter asked, "For good?"

Lynsie replied, "Hopefully."

Peter laughed happily and spun her around.

Lynsie felt the baby kick, "It knows its daddy."

Briar suddenly showed up. She staggered a bit, "Woa. Looks like Aslan wanted me here. That was strange."

Lynsie hugged Briar, "You look Beautiful!"

Briar rolled her eyes, "No I dont mate."

Lynsie said, "Edmund will love to see you now."

Briar grinned, "The idiot was all cryin because he wouldn't see me again. I would love to give him a heart attack."

Lynsie laughed. This would be a good coming years.

Except...her baby was still in Narnia.


End file.
